1st Big Episode
In Wizard Class, Jerry tells Alex, Justin and Max about WIPS and can send mail instantly by using a portal key. Justin learns he got accepted into WizTech, a wizard boarding school for the summer. While Jerry, Theresa, and Justin go shopping for Justin's wizard robes ('bathrobes'), Alex has to tidy up her mess in the living room. Alex uses the portal key to send the mess to her room, but this fails and the whole house gets sent up to her room. It's unknown as to how Alex got the mess out of her room, as the staircase went up as well. So Jerry and Theresa decide that Alex must go to WizTech over the summer to learn how to be more responsible, and to not use magic like a shortcut. While Justin excels and is thought of as cool, Alex has a little more trouble, only to have made friends with Hugh Normus, a kid who believes he is a giant. Meanwhile, Max and Jerry go on a camp-out on the terrace, in order to prove their 'manliness' to Theresa. Later, Alex tries to escape Wiztech by sending herself home using the portal key, but incidently sends herself to the mail-sorting room, where Dr. Evillini catches her and literally pulls out the 'discipline bucket'. While Alex scrubs the floors of WizTech, she finds Dr. Evillini's messenger fish and learns of Dr. Evilini's plan is to drain Justins powers. At WizTech, Alex learns that an evil teacher is planning drain Justin's powers at Volcano Land if he wins the school "12-Ball" tournament. She fails to warn Justin about Dr. Evillini's plan, so she turns to the headmaster, Professor Crumbs, who regretably already has his hands 'tied up' after losing a bet with Evillini in a beard contest. Crumbs, however suggests that she should go to Volcano Land to stop Evillini. When Justin hits the "Tattler" (An automatic win) during 12-Ball, he makes it to the 12-Ball finals, to which Alex then decides to go to Volcano Land. Meanwhile, a woman tries to run the Waverly Sub Station out of business by advertising a restaurant called The Salad Bowl. Jerry and Theresa then gets Max to dress up as a sandwich to advertise their restaurant. At Volcano Land, Alex gets the a Volcano Land official to tell Justin that it was true that Evillini was planning to drain his powers. Justin then confronts Dr. Evillini and tells her that he's quitting the tournament. Unfortunately, Evillini puts a "no quitting" spell upon Justin and he is forced to compeat. During the 12-Ball finals, Justin compeats with a student named Jerko Pheonix (the only 12-Ball player to reach 11 balls last year). Justin is able to play up to 12 balls, and wins. Dr. Evillini's plan is now in progress. However, Alex puts a truth spell on Evillini and she reveals her plan, and is then arrested. Jerry and Theresa then say how proud they are of Alex for helping her brother. Category:Episodes